Phase I/II study to evaluate the effects that HIVIG will have on decreasing the viral load in moderately advanced HIV-positive children. A total of 30-45 children ages 2-12 years will be enrolled nationally. The study will evaluate the safety and tolerance of HIVIG in HIV infected children.